The past comes back
by haydenstarwarsgod
Summary: What if Sirius survived that night? His old girlfriend is found alive and they meet up? She becomes the new teacher ...But whats this shes a Slayer
1. Chapter One, Meet Rieanna

A tall slender woman stood at the front gates of Hogwarts, the gates opened up with a simple wave of her hand, She smile as she looked at her old school and home ...Rieanna hadn't changed very much over the years ...She remembered the last day she spent at Hogwarts ...She never saw her friends or lover again ...Sirius Black was the love of her life and always would be ...She had gotten a letter from the headmaster wishing to speak with her, in the letter she was told of what Happened with Sirius, She was happy to find out he was alive and well ....She always believed Sirius was innocent, but what could she do ...Everyone believed her dead ...Rieanna was the oldest living slayer, she had traveled the world looking for a way to call the next slayer and that she did . After she did it, The Ministry was told by the watchers she was dead...So that began her journey, she was discovered many things in her time away ...She even found out about the veil from one of her many books ..She was determined to bring Sirius back...He was need...She needed him...Harry needed him.  
  
The now 16 year old Harry Potter lay in his bed in the smallest room of the Dursleys home ...They had taken him in when he was just a baby ...His mother Lily Evans Potter Petunia's sister, gave her life for her son who she loved dearly...That loved protected little Harry...But now in order to stay protected, he had to live with his Aunt and Uncle, who hated him for being magical ...They made him live in the cupboard under the stairs until he went to Hogwarts they where to afraid he might do something to them ...But Harry couldn't do magic outside of school....This past June Harry lost something dear to him ...His godfather Sirius Black ...Harry blamed himself ..If Voldermort hadn't tricked him into going to the department of Mysteries Sirius would still be alive ...Sirius was the only Father Harry had ever known...Harry still needed him ...At that very moment the woman was thinking the very same thing and determined to bring him back.  
  
Rieanna Addison walked down a long hallway to the Headmasters office, he had a long black cloak on ..He walk was deadly but feminine at the same time ...She stopped at the Gryffin and said the password" Padfoot" The stairs started to appear. Rieanna stepped onto them, as they traveled up as they stopped she saw the headmasters door and knocked and she heard" Come in Miss Addison" Rieanna chuckled and walked in and Dumbledore sat behind his large desk with a smile and twinkle in his eyes" Hello Albus ...Its been awhile" His eyes twinkled as he spoke" Yes it has Rieanna very good to see you alive and well ...Some how i knew you where alive" Rieanna chuckled" Always the charmer" He continued" Thank you for coming ...Im in need of a defense Professor...Once i heard that you where among the living ...I knew you would be the best person for the job" Rieanna smile" Albus i would love to take the Job" Dumbledore clapped his hands and said excitedly" Good Good...Im sure Remus will be excited to see a old friend again"Rieanna grinned ...With that Dumbledore toke Rieanna to her room and showed her the defense class room and her office ....It was perfect with a dueling and fighting platform.  
  
Rieanna started to pull trunks out of her pocket and placed them around the room ...She waved her hand the trunks became larger and she went over to the first witch had seven locks ...The first compartment was small and held books, that looked rather old , She picked up the larger books and placed them on a book shelf. She moved to the second lock witch was the same as the first but bigger and filled with more books ....A hour later after putting things away in her office she set out to decorate her class room ...The classroom had a fighting and dueling platform in the front of the room with desk's walking towards it Rieanna's desk ...The room was filled with pictures and paintings of fight scene's from through out history....Rieanna walked back into her office ...Just being back at Hogwarts was bringing back memories  
  
Rieanna's Flash back  
  
Rieanna looked up as Lily groaned" Ahh i see the problem the Marauders have finally come" Lily nudged Rie in the ribs and she laughed" What?" she whispered" You like James and you know it" Lily blushed and Rieanna laughed and looked at the boys who just sat down" Hello boys ...Have a good day?' She asked cheerfully.  
  
Sirius looked up with a grin. "I always have good days," he said. "Especially when I have the face , of a beautiful woman to look at." He grinned flirtatiously at Rieanna and winked. James looked at Lily. "Hey, Evans," he said. Remus hadn't even looked up from the book in his hands. Peter was eating, already. Sirius looked around again. "Where is everyone?" he wondered aloud. "You'd think the people of the good land of Hogwarts would be a little more hungry!"  
  
Rieanna blushed and looked down and looked back at him with a smile ...Lily rolled her eyes and said" Hello Potter" Rieanna giggled witch earned her a jab in the ribs" Ow Lily" She laughed again ...It was a inside joke between the two of them and James gave Rieanna a look and she grinned and he rolled his eyes" Be careful what you ask for" She pointed to the now Slytherin's who where walking in ...The great hall started to fill.  
  
Sirius eyed the Slytherins with a hungry look in his eyes. He grinned and looked at James, who grinned back. "Heh. Anyone up for a little fun?" Remus looked up. "Sirius, come on. Can't anyone have at least ONE peaceful breakfast without you ruining it?" Sirius smirked. "No." Remus sighed and shook his head. "Do what you will, but I, for once, don't feel like participating."  
  
Lily and Rieanna both giggled and looked down into there books ...This would be fun to watch ...Rieanna so wanted to join in but ...It wouldn't be a good idea...She looked at Lily who rolled her eyes and Rieanna held back a laugh ...When a few Slytherins walked up to the table smirking ...Lucius Malfoy got real close to Rieanna 's ear and said loudly" Well isn't it the new Gryffindor slut ...Taking Evans place i see?" Rieanna lifted her elbow and got him right in the gut ...He pulled back and grabbed his stomach and she said sweetly" Oh im ever so sorry about that ...You better go get that checked out" He sneered at her and stormed away holding his stomach she turned around and looked at her book and looked at the guys who where shocked" What?" she asked innocently  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Well, that kicked ass," he commented. "Beats anything I was planning on doing." Remus blinked and James raised his eyebrows briefly and stood up angrily. "Malfoy needs to get a life." He looked miffed. "Aw, Jamesie, he's been taken care of," Sirius smirked. "But if you want to go chase after your good buddy feel free." James snorted. "Good buddy my ass." He sat down again, sulking. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Drama queen," he muttered, pulling a plate towards him. "Ladies, we'd be honored if you'd sit with us," he commented.  
  
Rieanna laughed at Sirius comment and turned to look at Lily and she nodded and they got up and went down to sit by them and Lily said" Rieanna I cant believe you did that" She grinned" I wasn't aiming for that spot" She smirked and Lily blushed and started laughing" But his stomached worked ...But he will get worse he tries that again" She said firmly.  
  
Sirius looked at her. "Yeah he will, because he'll have to deal with us." He nodded firmly and Remus snorted. "And what are you going to do, Sirius?" he asked. "Bark at him?" Sirius pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. "Nice, Moony. Really friendly-like." He looked around and noticed Severus Snape walking down the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables. "HEY SNIVELLY!" Sirius shouted. Snape looked around and scowled. "You up for some fun today?" Sirius grinned. Snape stalked towards him. "Get a life, Black," he snarled. "If I were you I wouldn't be pulling anything today." Sirius snorted. "If you were me I'd be extremely ugly so I suppose it'd better this way, huh?" he remarked snidely. Snape scowled. "Why'd you bother coming this way anyway? You could have ignored him," -c-  
  
asked Remus. Snape looked at him. "Because I'm sick of his crap," he snarled. "Then don't listen to it," Remus said, as if talking to a two-year-old, which Snape might as well have been. Snape scowled. "You'd all best watch your backs," he said. Sirius laughed. "Or what?" he sneered. "You'll spray your grease at us?" -e-  
  
Rieanna was laughing the whole time and Lily gave her a look and she shut up and watched ...Snapes eyes turned towards her and hissed" You'll get your little girl" Rieanna calmly stood up and looked him in the face" I would like to see you try grease ball ...You should watch the way you talk to girls No wonder why you don't have a girlfriend ...Maybe if you washed your hair it would help" Snape narrowed his eyes and stormed away to the Slytherin table and she sat back down and looked around" What? im American what can I say?" Lily rolled her eyes and laughed  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Greasy Gills needs some social skills." "We know, Padfoot," Remus snapped. "Remus does too," Sirius observed shrewdly. Remus glared. "Well, it's the truth," Sirius defended. "You're all... snappy-like today." James looked at Remus. "He's right." Sirius snickered. "It's 'that time of month'," he commented. And then he realized that in two seconds he would have three hands across his face, more that likely  
  
Rieanna looked at Lily and looked at Sirius" You know you should watch what you say around woman you know" Lily slapped the back of his head and Rieanna grinned" See what i mean?' She looked at Remus" You are being snappy ...What wrongs with you today?" Rieanna looked at Remus…They had become friends ...Rieanna knew he was a werewolf but everyone else didn't know she knew.  
  
Sirius rubbed the back of his head, happy it wasn't his face. Remus looked at Rieanna and then back to his book. "Nothing," he muttered. Sirius smirked. "Suuuuure," he said. "That's all it is. I bet some chick he likes won't go out with him or something." Remus snapped his book closed. "Could you be anymore obnoxious?" he shouted, storming out. Sirius blinked. "What the hell is his problem?" James glared. "Even I know what his problem is, you git!" he snapped.  
  
Rieanna looked at them and blinked at Lily" OK ...Can any fill be in about what just happened?" He looked from James and Sirius" Why did he just freak out eh?" Rieanna asked and Lily nodded" Yea i would like to know what that was about as well"  
  
James scowled at Sirius. "Because he's been being a git for the past few days He's got really bad timing." "I have not!" said Sirius indignantly. "Knock it off, you know you have." "Sirius, you have been being rather obnoxious," said Peter. "Ah, screw it," Sirius snapped, getting up. "I'll go talk to him then that do well for you?" He stalked out of the Great Hall. Honestly, it seemed as though EVERYONE was mad at him lately.  
  
Rieanna blinked" What the hell was that about!" He looked at James and Peter and rolled her eyes and grabbed her book and toke off after Sirius and found him and she caught up with him" I will walk with you if you don't mind?" She asked him  
  
Sirius didn't look at her. "Sure," he said, still angry at his friends. He walked up the Grand Staircase and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Though, seeing as I'm such a prat, git, and arse in general, I don't know why you'd want to."  
  
): Rieanna looked at him and smiled" Well i don't think so ...Don't let it bother you Sirius" She said softly walking with him" Why did Remus freak out like that?" she asked as they continued walking.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "No idea. It might be because I'm a prat, it might because he's realizing that what he's thought for years now really is true - he hates me." He pursed his lips  
  
Rieanna blinked" I hardly think that's the case Sirius ...He doesn't hate you. He's just mad about something. Have you done anything to him that would make him act like that?" she raised an eyebrow and looked at him" Im not saying you did im just asking"  
  
"I have no idea, as I said," he said. "With Moony you never can tell. As I said earlier, it might be that time of month, and not in the way that Lily has it!" He tried his best to look innocent. "So he may not hate me, but he's obviously got homicidal feelings towards me right now!"  
  
She laughed and raised an eyebrow" As in the full moon eh?" She rolled her eyes "You should be more sensitive about that you know …" She sighed" Your being over dramatic just go and talk to the guy,. If you want to will stay in protect you" She batted her eyelash's at him and grinned.  
  
He laughed and shook his head. "Hmmm. Whatever happened to fair maidens being damsels in distress?" he pondered, and then he winced. "I am SO glad Prongs isn't here. I'm being saved from hearing his smart remarks." He shook his head and stopped as they reached the Fat Lady. "Password?" she asked. "Hummm... Black is the best?" he grinned. She pursed her lips. "Mr. Black, I'm not in the mood for games today." He grinned. "Alright alright. Password..." He thought for a bit. What WAS the password? "Padfoot?"  
  
She laughed" Went out the window during medieval times Sirius dear" She smirked and watched him amused and rolled her eyes and said" Girl Power" The portrait opened and grinned at Sirius" I was with Lily when she reset the password" She giggled and walked into the common room.  
  
Sirius stood and watched her, mouth agape. "Girl Power??" Awe, sheez, that's horrible! I'll have to talk to Prongs about that." He smirked and followed her. "Besides, sometimes I think girls just shouldn't have any power. The terrible things they do with it is enough to convince me." He pretended to shudder.  
  
She put her hands on hips and gave him a look" OH Really Sirius?" She pushed him against the wall and got real close to him" Is that so ...Well it was Lily's turn, so deal with it" She stuck out her tongue and headed up the stairs grinning.  
  
"Ahah, you know, when it's James', I'm going to get back to you on that!" he called after her, plopping himself on the couch. "And you shall see what I do..." He laughed evilly.  
  
She stood up on the top of the stairs and called to him" You do it black! ...You will get it where i was going to hit Malfoy!" She said Seriously and laughed" Trust me ...I will make sure you never have kids!" She called back and ran up the stairs.  
  
Sirius' jaw dropped. "Why, Rieanna! Such audacity! You know you would never!" He grinned. "You like me too much! And I don't think Lily would... well, never mind, she'd be all for it." He shrugged and laid his head back.  
  
Rieanna came down the stairs and walked over to the couch he was sitting on and wrapped her arms around his neck and ran a hand down his chest and whispered" Oh really? you sure about the black? ...Want to see if would and believe me i can"  
  
Sirius was extremely startled but didn't show it. Things were beginning to get interesting... He grinned down at her. "You see? I knew it!" Of course, he hadn't, but that didn't matter. "You wouldn't do it because you seem to like those tools where they are." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
She raised a eyebrow and rolled her eyes" And ...Why would i like that ...Its not like there's any thing there to bother with" She hid a smirk and grabbed a pillow and hit in the face with it and sat down by him laughing.  
  
He blinked and glared playfully. "Rieanna! That is so hurtful!" He pouted and buried his face in his hands, then abruptly grabbed up a pillow and smacked her over the head with it. "That'll teach you to insult a man's pride!" He stood up, ready to run.  
  
She yelped and stood up and tackled Sirius to the ground and grabbed a pillow and slammed it into his face and laughed and pinned him to the floor" Well then Sirius what are you going to do now?"  
  
Sirius chuckled and looked at her. "Why, my dear, I'm going to do..." he quickly and easily flipped the her over, holding her down with the weight of his body, "this." He grinned. He was heavier than she was. She couldn't get up if she tried. "Well, then, Rieanna," he mocked. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
She gasped as she was flipped over and Sirius body weight was on hers ..He didn't know she was a slayer...She could easily flip him over but she didn't ..She pulled her arms away and wrapped them around his neck and pulled his face down and kissed him passionately   
  
Startled, again, but not caught off guard, didn't respond for a bit, then lifted a hand to cup her face and kissed her back. When he needed to come up for breath, he looked at her with his black eyes, which, for once, had a shrewd, calculating look in them. "Thought you didn't like me, Rieanna," he commented.  
  
She grinned up at him " I never said that Sirius" She smiled He sky blue eyes looked into his" I thought you knew i already like you" She said back  
  
He thought for a moment. "That's right... You didn't." He grinned back. "In that case, I'll have to ask, would Lily mind if you dated a member of her famous rival's group?"  
  
She tapped her chin and thought for a moment" Nope ...she wouldn't other wise i will spill her little secret...But i would never tell it anyway" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him his neck" She knows i like you"  
  
"Ah." He smiled. "That's good, I suppose. But you shouldn't have mentioned a secret. Lily Evans and secrets just can't go untold of." He cocked his head and wrapped his arms around her waist. "My curiosity, my lady, is something that just cannot be ignored."  
  
She giggled and looked at him and whispered in his ear" Hummm why should i tell you?" She nuzzled his neck" Well" she whispered and continued" Lily Evans as a certain crush on someone...But i wont tell you because she would kill me ..But i know you can guess who it is dear" She smiled.  
  
He smirked. "You should tell me because I'm special." He gave her a cocky grin and tilted his head. "More special than everyone else. And as for Lily having a crush on someone....... I'm actually surprised. Not to be a berk or anything but I honestly didn't think she had the time."  
  
She laughed" You are special ....You would be surprised who it is" She grinned and ran a hand through his hair" Guess ...And she act's like she doesn't have time ...She doesn't want to give it away you know" She giggled.  
  
She laughed" You are special ....You would be surprised who it is" She grinned and ran a hand through his hair" Guess ...And she act's like she doesn't have time ...She doesn't want to give it away you know" She giggled.  
  
"Well, that's easy," he smirked. "Our darling Miss Evans has a little crush on the resident Gryffindor Quidditch captain... James Potter." He grinned. "Though I knew that already. I'm not a completely oblivious prat, contrary to popular belief."  
  
She laughed" Right in one dearest" She grinned and kissed him" Well then ....Lily keeps telling me she doesn't like him ...She always blush's when he's around ...I don't think he even notice's when she does it" She stifled a giggle  
  
He grinned and laughed. "I've known she's been crushing on him for a while now. It's so obvious and poor Prongs doesn't even see it." He snickered. "She's fallen for our dear Potter and she thinks she hates him. Kind of funny, if I do say so myself."  
  
Rieanna laughed" Why do you call him prongs anyway?" She looked into his eyes...Sirius was still laying on top of her on the floor" Not that i mind dear ...But are you ever going to get up?"  
  
He smirked down at her. "No, I don't think I will. Not like you can't just toss me off anyway," he replied, kissing her cheekily. "And we call him Prongs for reasons that I just can't tell you, as much as I'd like to."  
  
Rieanna knew she could but she rather liked Sirius on top of her ....Then she grinned her hands went to his neck and hair ...Rieanna leaned up and whispered" Please? ....i wont tell i will be a good girl" She said with a sexy purr to her voice and nibbled on his ear.  
  
He smiled at her and cocked his head. "Well, I don't know. It might just be something I have to talk to the guys about..." He thought for a minute. "No, it definitely is."  
  
She smiled" Well then i will just have to wait wont i?" She cocked her had as he did before" I wouldn't want your friends to be mad at you for telling me without asking first"  
  
"Of course," he grinned. "Because then you'd have a dead boyfriend. I'm sure you don't want that. Because how could anyone want me dead? I'm just too damn sexy." He smirked.  
  
She laughed" Oh that's very true ....Well the part about me not wanting you dead of course" She smirked and kissed his cheek" And you are damn sexy" Her hands pulled his head closer" Now shut up and kiss me" She pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
Sirius happily obliged and kissed her back, and when he pulled away, he grinned jauntily, slightly unoriented. "I knew it," he whispered, repeating what he'd said earlier.  
  
She chuckled as he said that and whispered into his ear" You oh so smart." She ran a hand through his hair ...She could stay like this forever ...But couldn't because a few coughs stopped it Rieanna looked up to see three smirking people and Rieanna laughed  
  
Sirius looked up at them and grinned. "Oh, hello everyone. Are you here to join our little party?" he asked teasingly. James snickered. "That's alright, Padfoot, you seem quite comfortable where you are. We wouldn't want to intrude." Sirius smirked. "Well, why not? Come on, James, you've got Lily right there, you know you want to." Success. Lily and James blushed.  
  
Rieanna giggled from underneath Sirius and looked at the three" Since are friends don't want to join ...lets continue shall we?" She whispered and pull Sirius head back and kissed him ...Lily started to giggle and James and peter laughed...Knowing Rie and Siri would be doing that for a awhile. 


	2. Chapter two,They meet again

This chapter is deicated to my friend Fey the Rabid Clown Killer Who helped me with this chapter i give her all my   
  
thanks, who ever reads this please review and give thanks to her if you like this story ...If you want to see anything   
  
happen in this story tell me in your review!! ...Thanks!  
  
ps I do not own Harry Potter, but Rieanna and Seth are mine!9 (GRINS)  
  
Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing and headed slowly made his way to a secret back room where he was to meet a special person ….Rieanna followed after him, She was about to meet her long lost lover she hasn't seen in many years … She was very Nervous, as the two walked into the room there was a gasp from the corner where Sirius Black sat in a chair …He stood up with wide eyes and whispered" Rieanna" Rieanna walked closer with a nod and the two hugged tightly and Sirius said" When Dumbledore toke me out of the veil and told me he found you alive …I couldn't believe it , I hoped you where alive" He whispered. Rieanna smiled as he placed his forehead upon hers and said" I know …I was shocked when he found me, when I called the next slayer I knew I couldn't let anyone see me alive again ….But when I found out what happened , I had to come I missed you so much…I should never left " Sirius caressed her cheek as Dumbledore walked out with a smile on his …He left the two to talk as he headed back to his office to write a letter to Harry …Soon Harry will have the family he's always wanted.  
  
Harry Potter sat at the old warn desk in his small room at the Dursleys house reading the letter Dumbledore wrote in …Harry was in complete shock, Sirius was alive? And he had a godmother everyone thought dead? He couldn't believe his eyes a small smile appeared on his face …Harry was going to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer, the day before his birthday he would see his godfather again and meet his godmother. Harry couldn't wait until then, he hurried and wrote back telling Dumbledore he couldn't wait…He would respect Professor Dumbledores wish and not tell anyone yet  
  
Rieanna looked into Sirius warm eyes, as there foreheads touched and he caressed her cheek" God its good to see you again   
  
God its good to see you again ...I missed you so much" She leaned into his touch with a smile" The watchers finally found me a week after Harry was born, i didn't have time to say goodbye, i wished i did...I had to run"  
  
: He hugged her tightly to his chest, never wanting to let go. It'd been so long, way too long, since he'd seen her. His black eyes scanned her, taking in her physical changes. "I missed you too," he said, his voice breaking. "I missed you so much. You've changed so much."  
  
She hugged him back just as tight with tears in her sky blue eyes" I know ...You've changed allot as well, but still as handsome as ever" It felt so good to be in his arms again, she smiled and ran a hand through his now short dark hair" I like the new look" Rieanna's hair was long and still white blond, she was once shorter then Sirius, but now she was just as tall.  
  
He smiled at her. "I do too. After over five years of long hair I'm definitely welcoming the return of normal style. As for the rest of the looks, they're not as good as they used to be but they're just about as good as they're going to get. Once I gain some weight I do believe that'll be it."  
  
She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his neck" Albus filled me in what's been happing over the years. I can't believe they blamed you for what happened," She pulled back and looked at him with a smile" There's something you need to know" She caressed his cheek" I found out i was pregnant after i left"   
  
His eyes widened and he held her at arm's length away from him. "W-what?" he sputtered. "Y-you were pregnant?" His face paled slightly. "Bloody hell..." He ran a hand through his hair and sat down.  
  
She kneeled down in front of him and toke his hand" I had a little boy 6 months after i left ...His name is Seth Alexzander Black   
  
" She smiled" He's a troublemaker, he acts just like you" She chuckled and kissed Sirius on the forehead" He's coming in a few days, my older brother is watching him until then"  
  
He gripped her hand tightly. "I - I'm a father, then..." he said weakly. "Bloody hell." It wasn't the child he minded, of course. He'd dealt with Harry when he was a baby and had been good with him. But this was just out of the blue... he wasn't so sure if he was mentally ready for this adjustment.  
  
She smiled" I told him about you ...He cant wait to meet you Sirius ....Seth has blonde hair and your eyes...He looks so much like you" She whispered into his ear and added" He'll love you, he already does and he hasn't met you yet ...You will be a great father ..Just like your a good godfather"  
  
Sirius sighed and looked up at her, nodding. "I'll try my best. Now that I know about him I'm all twitchy..." He grinned at her, trying to banish the fear he felt. He had a son. A son that looked like him and looked up to him. It was frightening and exciting at the same time.  
  
She giggled and grinned and hugged him" You'll be great Sirius" She looked down to her hand the ring Sirius gave her when he proposed was still on her ring finger. She moved to show him" I never toke it off Sirius ..I loved you even more if that's possible"  
  
He looked down at the ring and smiled at her, pulling her to him and holding her tightly. "I'll make sure it doesn't go to waste," he whispered to her. "I promise you." He kissed the top of her head, his eyes blurring. He could see it now - Sirius Black, Family Man... He smiled. He finally had a future  
  
She hugged him back just as tight and smiled at his whisper ..After his kissed the top of her head he nuzzled his neck. Making sure she didn't hug him to hard" I cant wait ...I love you so much" She pulled back and kissed him firmly on the lips...He hadn't kissed him in so long it felt so good.  
  
Rieanna giggled as she was pulled into his lap ...She never wanted this to end she snuggled into his lap and her head into his chest ...She had dreamt over and over about this moment she couldn't and wouldn't leave Sirius again ...He was to important to her. Her arms wrapped around his neck snuggling into him" I could stay like this forever"  
  
He grinned at her. "Then you shall!" he proclaimed. "I shall glue myself to this seat and then glue you to me. You shall never leave my side and we shall never leave this position. We will die right here and our essence will live on forever and ever... and I'll haunt Snape..." His mischievous grin grew wider at the thought.  
  
She laughed" Well just one problem with that love ....Well two ...Who would want to haunt that Jackass and most of all i would have thought you would want to ...Get in a nice warm comfy bed with me as some point" She whispered that last part into his ear and nibbled on it.  
  
He face brightened and his mouth formed a small "o". He cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "Ahh. A very good point... I suppose I would want to take a little stroll to a bedroom every now and then... and the bathroom... maybe the kitchen..." He grinned and his eyes twinkled.  
  
She giggled and grinned at his grin ..She missed that so much" I thought you would like that ....We have a lot of time to catch on" She winked and shifted in his lap and thought about something and gasped and grinned as she looked up at him" I have a present for you i almost forgot!" She smiled and pulled out a photo album out of the bag she carried in with her and handed to him" Seth's baby pictures and pictures from when he was born until a few months ago"  
  
Sirius gingerly took the album from her hands and opened it, filing through it, looking at every picture carefully, studying his son. His son. It felt so odd to think it. He looked back up at her. "He'd be about Harry's age now, wouldn't he?"  
  
She smiled and watched him as he looked at his son growing up" He's 6 months younger , He was born in January 20th ...He's only 15 ...He's going into 5th year,"  
  
He nodded. Fifteen! My son is fifteen and I never even knew about him until today... Bloody hell... It seemed that not even 'Bloody hell' could express this situation, but that was all he could think. Bloody... hell... "I wish I could have been there for him," he said to her, still looking at the album. "I should have been."  
  
She hugged him tightly" Sirius i know you would have been there ...I should have told you...I so sorry you missed out on his life. But you can be there for him now ...But promise me not to help him with to many pranks?" She chuckled and nuzzled his neck" He's hasn't had a girlfriend yet...So im sure he will be coming to you for advice"  
  
Sirius smiled. "Advice on girls from Sirius Black... he couldn't get anyone better for the job," he joked. "As for the pranks... I'll have to think hard on that," he grinned, stroking her hair absent-mindedly.  
  
She smiled" Good" her hand was stroking his hair as he continued to look at the book" Harry knows your alive .Dumbledore wrote him ...He's coming to the castle the day before his birthday ...He's going to need you more then ever Sirius he knows the full Prophecy and miss's you a lot from what Albus told me"  
  
He nodded. "I plan on being there for him every second of every day. Whenever he needs me I'll be there, just as if nothing has happened." His eyes gleamed with determination. "I'm wondering how he'll react to Seth though."  
  
She chuckled" Im sure they will get along Sirius Seth makes friends easy ....He's outgoing like you ...Even if he's younger then Harry ...Seth will try and protect him he's like that"  
  
"That's not what I mean," Sirius said worriedly. "Harry's used to all my time going to him. Now Seth's here and I'm definitely going to spend a lot of time with him. I'm worried that Harry will get jealous or something."  
  
She looked at him" Don't worry Sirius ...Everything will be ok... Why don't you write Harry telling him how your feeling and about Seth im sure he would love to hear from you?"  
  
Sirius nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah... I suppose..." He smiled. "I need to get an owl, now that I'm able to spend my money freely." He buried his face into her hair and breathed her scent, finding comfort in it as it told him that she was really here, that this wasn't just some bizarre dream.  
  
She smiled" You can use mine until you get one love " Her hand went into his hair and moved his head to face her and kissed him pulled back" Sirius...." She nodded over to the bed in the room and she waved a hand and locked the door and with another wave put a silencing spell on the room" How about you so me how much you missed me?" She whispered into his ear.  
  
He looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a cheeky grin on his face. Kissing her neck softly, he muttered, "Of course, fair lady." He lifted her into his arms, kissed her, and carried her over to the bed, smiling.  
  
NC17 Part …….But you know what happens now it doesn't take a genius to figure it out((Grins))  
  
Rieanna opened her eyes as the morning sun burst into the room from the two small window's A smile appeared on her face as she felt strong arms around her…She snuggled into Sirius, remembering the night before she looked up and found him smiling down at her she smiled back" Morning" He whispered …Rieanna grinned and said" Morning love …We should get up and get going" Sirius sighed Rieanna giggled" There's always tonight love" She kissed his cheek and got up out of bed and started to put her clothes on …She looked at Sirius was watching her and she laughed as his look" Go back to sleep love …I will bring you a few things later ok?" Sirius nodded and closed his eyes …Rieanna slipped out of the room and into the hospital wing as Dumbledore was walking in …He smiled a secret smile and his eyes twinkled, Rieanna grinned" Morning professor Dumbledore"" Morning Miss Addison" Rieanna chuckled, and the two went about there business. 


	3. Chapter Three, Marauders son

Thanks for the reviews …This is the next chapter ,my friend helped me with it …I wouldn't have been able to do it without her …So when you review send your thanks to her as well ok? …Im glad you like the story …Seth will be a big part of this story …He will help Harry and his friends and get on the Quidditch team …Hmmm maybe a possible romance ….Im a HH shipper …Seth might end up with Ginny? What do you think? Who should be with Ron?  
  
I DO NOT ….Own Harry Potter but I wish I did ((sighs)) Rieanna and Seth are Mine! Fera's a friend of mine …You will find out more about her later in the story.  
  
Rieanna Addison soon to be Rieanna Black sat in wooden chair at a large desk working on her lesson plans for the year, it was early morning Sirius wasn't up yet …She smiled the past week had been great … Peter Petigrew was caught and Sirius was proven innocent and freed …Sirius had been very funny since it happened, he had been pranking Severus Snape every chance he could get…Sirius groaned as sunlight blasted through his window and into his eyes. He rolled over, trying to hide his face in his pillow, and succeeded in falling off and doing a face plant into the cold stone floor. "Ow," he muttered blankly. Standing up, he rubbed his nose and stumbled sleepily into the bathroom to shower. A few minutes later, he reappeared, refreshed and awake, and walked into the kitchen for coffee….Rieanna heard Sirius get up, when he entered the kitchen, she got up and went up behind him and placed her arms around his waist ...She and Sirius had been living in Rieanna's room for the past week ...They had taken a trip to Sirius old house to have a meeting with the order and Remus toke a few trips to come and see them both " Morning sweetie .". Smiling, Sirius turned around and slipped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the forehead. "Morning," he said softly. Cocking his head, he asked, "How long you been up?" . She smiled at him" Only a hour i was working on lesson plan's ....Fera is brining Seth today" She grinned" Excited?"  
  
He took a deep breath and smiled again, nodding. "Yeah," he said. "Extremely... Though I'll admit I'm also terrified." He looked at her. "What if he gets disappointed?"  
  
She smiled and caressed his cheek" He wont ....Trust me Sirius, you are his father and he will love you ok? ..Don't worry just be yourself ...Just to let you know Kids and smell fear" She joked trying to make him feel better  
  
He smiled. "Yes, thank you, Rie, I'm sure I needed to know that," he laughed. He thought for a bit. "When was the last time I saw Fera, anyway?"  
  
She grinned and laughed" Im not sure ... ..Tomorrow Harry will be here ...You can take them both out to the Quidditch pitch and practice ...Seth is a beater"  
  
Sirius quirked his head. "Is he now?" He grinned. "Just like his... Ack... I am NOT going to say that..." He'd almost said 'Just like his old man'. Shuddering, he thought, Definitely doesn't strike my fancy for a nickname... not at all.  
  
She chuckled" Not going to say what? ...like father like son?" and cocked her head with a grin  
  
"Well... I was about to call myself an old man... but that just doesn't suit me..." Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. "This is going to take some getting used to," he muttered, disconcerted.  
  
She giggled" Yea it will ...But don't worry love ...You'll get use to it in No time ...Now you will have two teenage boys to look out for" She winked.  
  
He blinked. "Um... Will you give me a minute to decide if that's a good thing?" he half-joked, his expression slightly helpless. He sighed. "I'm going to get Moony back this way though," he grinned. "All those times he refused to help me with Harry... I'm going to return the favor now," he said, an evil smile on his face.  
  
She laughed" You also have me to help ....And the death glare as Seth calls it ....He gets it every time he gets into trouble ...So he gets it a lot" She chuckled" Im sure Moony will help with Harry ...From what i have heard they have gotten a lot closer"  
  
Sirius lifted his chin in pride and grinned. "A true Marauder son is one that gets in trouble all the time," he said. "Harry's lived up to the standards and so has Seth." He wiped a fake tear from his eye. "I'm so proud."  
  
Rieanna couldn't help grin" Seth goes and looks for it .. Trouble finds Harry ...There going to have so much fun together you know that? And are going to have fun driving us crazy"  
  
He grinned. "If I was allowed to do it to you, I think Seth should get to. And besides, that's what kids are supposed to do, I know that much. They're supposed to drive their parents up the wall."  
  
She snorted" He's good at it to ...He will do this just to spite me and just grin at me ...No matter how much i want to laugh i have to be a parent" She laughed" I normally laugh about later when he's not around"  
  
He laughed. "Another trait for a true Marauder son - the rivalry with the mothers. James and his mother were at it a lot, Remus and Fera drove their mother crazy... when they were younger... No need to say anything about MY mother... I mean, she sits in a picture and wails half the day." He grinned. "The work of a proud Marauder."  
  
She pulled away from him laughing" Oh dear lord ...Your all going to drive me nuts ...Luckily will have Fera to talk to ...And Siri ...He didn't get it all from you ..You know. I was a trouble maker myself"  
  
He thought. "A very good point. You were an impish little thing, weren't you?" he teased, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "But if we weren't to drive you nuts we wouldn't be doing our jobs, and that just doesn't suit."  
  
She looked at him and rolled her eyes with a laugh" True True Sirius ...Just remember Sirius , im very good at paying people back ...Just ask Lucius Malfoy ...I still cant believe he spawned ..I tried my hardest when i kicked him" She smirked  
  
He laughed. "Good point... and I can't believe that I'm related to the bastard," he said, wincing. "Even if it is only by marriage... And that little tart of a son he has." He shuddered.  
  
She grinned and winked" I get to teach him this year" She grinned evilly" Im going to have fun with Slytherin this year ...From what i heard about last year ..It's been a long time coming"  
  
He laughed. "And I only wish I could be there to see it!" Suddenly remembering something, his face lost its mirth and grew serious. "Um... Rie... there's something you should know," he said quietly. "The other day I sent a letter to Alastor and the Auror division of the Ministry trying out... and they sent one back... I've been accepted... But I never told you because I didn't want you to worry about it..." he said nervously. And I didn't want you to stop me, he thought.  
  
She looked at him and crossed arms and glared" Sirius Black! don't you dare get yourself killed! ...Because i will personally bring you back and kill you myself ...And oh i can do it ...being a wiccan witch after all ...Is that clear?" She said in you better agree with me or there will be hell to pay.  
  
He sighed. "It isn't as though I'd WANT to die," he said. "I'm not going to... but it's not like I can stop it if it were to happen..." Nice helpful words there, Black. Keep it up and you just might make things BETTER... not. He sighed. "Anyway... I just thought I'd tell you... since you have to know..." He avoided her eyes, feeling silly.  
  
She grabbed his face into her hands and made him look her in the eyes witch where full of tears" I just got you back Sirius ......I don't want to lose you ever ...I lost you once, i couldn't handle it again, i need you to much" Rieanna didn't like feeling helpless, but that's what she felt, she didn't want lose the man she loved.  
  
He pulled her to him and held her to his chest tightly. "You won't lose me," he said softly. "Ever. I don't plan on going anywhere. I have too much to do." He pulled back and kissed her. "I'll never, ever leave you, Rie. I promise you."  
  
Rie clung to him tightly " You better not" she said before she kissed him back. She laid her head on his chest with her arms around him hugging him ...Never wanting to let go  
  
Rieanna's room, had a common room and added kitchen and two bathrooms …There was three rooms Rieanna and Sirius's …One for Harry witch was decorated in Gryffindor colors with a large four poster bed a large desk and dresser with two windows that he could open …Seth's looked just the same but not Gryffindor colors …Seth loved the color baby blue…After Fera and Seth arrived Sirius toke Seth and showed him his room wile Fera and Rieanna talked in the kitchen.  
  
Fera smiled at Rieanna as she entered the kitchen, looking around. "Rieanna," she said warmly. "Long time no see. How've you been?" Letting her blue eyes scan the room, she sighed. It had been too long...  
  
Rieanna grinned at her old friend" Well No that everyone knows im alive ...Everything is a hell of a lot better then is was ...How have you been? i hope Seth didn't give you to much trouble"  
  
Fera smiled. "No, he didn't. It's fine." Looking around again, she continued. "Things have been fine. Rem and I are working hard for Albus and the Order... He's paying Remus to do it, since... well, since he can't get a job otherwise. I'm currently working in a small shop in Hogsmeade... just until I can get something better..." She sighed. "I don't know what I want to do, either. I know my skills would be useful for being an Auror but I just can't stand the Ministry. And there's really nothing else that pays well that I can do."  
  
Rieanna toke a sip out of coffee cup" Well ...Sirius joined the Ministry as a Auror" She sighed" Im going to be teaching Defense Against the dark arts here at Hogwarts ...I was wondering, with all your skills and i know you where good at defense ...Would you help me out? Im sure Albus wont mind ...I could use the help ...We could both be teachers" She grinned '  
  
She smiled. "I'd love to! It'd be so much better than selling coffee..." She made a face. "I don't even like coffee." She grinned. "Sirius, an Auror? Who'd have thought it?" she joked. "I think you should have expected it, Rie, to be blunt. You may not want to hear it, but considering how much Sirius despises the Dark Arts, I'd say there's nothing else he'd even consider doing."   
  
She laughed" Good then" She face came to a pout and then smiled" I know ...I was shocked at first ...Im scared i might lose him again ...But we talked about it ...Im fine with it ...I promised him if he did die i would bring him back to life with wiccan magic and kill him myself" She grinned and sighed" He wants to help ...I understand that" she smiled" Im pretty proud of him for doing it"  
  
Fera smiled softly. "I am too, thinking about it. With all the trouble Sirius has had with the Ministry, he's joining it. And any Auror is a hero. What they do is so brave... Anyway." She sighed. "I think he'll be a huge benefit to the world. I only wish that Remus could. I know he wants to so badly... I'd have a couple objections, but he'd be such a good Auror... but the Ministry, of course, would never let a werewolf help people, no." She scowled bitterly, her eyes full of grief for her brother. "He could help people... but they won't give him a chance..." Sighing, she shook her head. "People these days... I swear..." 


	4. Chapter four , Marauders son part two

Thanks for the reviews …This is the next chapter ,my friend helped me with it …I wouldn't have been able to do it without her …So when you review send your thanks to her as well ok? …Im glad you like the story …Seth will be a big part of this story …He will help Harry and his friends and get on the Quidditch team …Hmmm maybe a possible romance ….Im a HH shipper …Seth might end up with Ginny? What do you think? Who should be with Ron?  
  
I DO NOT ….Own Harry Potter but I wish I did ((sighs)) Rieanna and Seth are Mine! Fera's a friend of mine …You will find out more about her later in the story.  
  
She sighed" I know Fera its so unfair ...The Ministry is so blind to things ...Werewolves are classified as dark creatures ...But there not ...There human most of the month, they have feelings and a right to have a life .... People are so narrowed minded and that stupid fudge i would like a few choice words with him" She muttered" There just like the watcher's council ....If a potential slayer is born to a magical family ...They take the child so she can be trained ...Theses girls need a reason to live ...They need family ...Some how they missed me until i was called ...My parents sent me away to Hogwarts so i would be safe ....There just alike ...so narrow minded" She said bitterly  
  
Fera scowled. "I wouldn't have any words with the plonker," she spat. "Just pull out my sword and kill the bugger. He's such an arse! You wonder how anyone that's not a death eater can be so incredibly foul!!" Her face was lined with grief. "After all that's happened with Remus... after what he's done already... the Minister still won't give him a chance! If anyone deserves one it's Rem! And he's still so courteous and kind to all of these tormentors of his!" She shook her head. "The man amazes me."  
  
She sighed" I know ....I have the same feeling's ... Remus is a one of a kind ..Hopefully after the war is over there will be a new minister that can change things ...Our job now is to teach kids not to think the same way as the Ministry dose ...They are the magical worlds future"  
  
Fera nodded. "Another generation of Fudges is definitely NOT what we need," she said. "It's unfortunate that Remus won't listen to my insistence that he teach at Hogwarts again. The kids loved him..." She sighed. "He's so stubborn, though, and wants to be accepted into society so bad. If there's any fault of his, it's that." She smiled slightly. "I'm such a sap for him. It's a wonder he hasn't realized that I would do anything he asked me to." She laughed. "It'd be very useful for him.. a bit of a burden for me though."  
  
Rieanna grinned" Well we both will have to work on him to join us a few times ....Im sure the kids would love that and we both would like to see him teach again ...Im sure we can come up with something together to get him here ...It would do him a world of good and you im sure" She smiled and toke another sip of her coffee" I wonder what Sirius and Seth are up to?" She wondered.  
  
Fera looked around the house. "With Sirius, who knows?" she grinned. "You know that man's always got something or other up his sleeve... and now with a son who's just like him it'll be double the chaos."  
  
She chuckled" Oh don't i know it ...Sirius was so nervous meeting Seth it was so cute ...He's going to make a great father ..He's just upset he missed out on a lot of Seth's life" She sighed and smiled  
  
Seth sat down his bags and trunk that his father helped bring in and looked at Sirius nervously and smiled ..He couldn't believe he was finally meeting his father  
  
He turned to look at Sirius ...Would his father even like him?.  
  
Sirius blinked and reality - the whole reality of it all - suddenly fully hit him. But it wasn't a bad hit... it actually felt... Dad... holy sh- "Err... yeah..." he said nervously. "Yeah, of course." He furrowed one eyebrow and turned away again. Sirius had always been one of those people that was slightly afraid to show his emotions. Showing them so blatantly to his son just didn't quite appeal to him just yet...  
  
Seth toke that at a bad sign and turned his head away and went over and sat on his bed and sighed ...He looked down to his feet ...Seth didn't know why his father was acting like that ...Did he even want to be a father? would things ever get better between the two of them ...He looked up at Sirius , his eyes pleading for some kind of reaction from the man who was his father.  
  
Sirius turned back to Seth and swallowed. "So, Seth..." He had nothing else. No conversation starters, no nothing. With a sigh and a mental slap, he sat down and looked around, hoping his son was a little less awkward than he was.  
  
Seth raised a eyebrow at his father ... He saw that Sirius was nervous , he needed something to break the tension on the room" I don't bite you know " He cocked his head" But i heard you do?" He joked knowing Sirius was a black dog.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Only when someone deserves it," he replied easily. Joking. That he could handle. "So far you don't... so far." He winked and grinned. "Though I believe your mum bites harder than I do."  
  
Seth couldn't hold back a laugh and grinned back" You have No idea! ...It's more like her death glare" He cringed and laughed ,..Well the ice was broken at least and Seth wanted to ask a important question" Are you and Mum going to get married now?" He gave his father a innocent look.  
  
A smile crept to his face as he watched his son. True Marauder son indeed. "Yes," he said. "Yes, we are." He thought for a bit. "I know it couldn't have been nice living with just one parent," he said, thinking of Fera and Remus. Of course, Seth didn't have to deal with a drunk and abusive father (and never would, of course) but still.  
  
Seth grinned ...That's what he wanted to hear and he smiled at his father and stood up" Mum was great...She still is ..I missed having a father but i understand you didn't know about me and the fact you where in prison for something you didn't do ....I have you now that's all that matters to me" He said honestly.  
  
Sirius smiled softly. "Yeah," he agreed quietly. He didn't really know what to say. How do you respond to a thing like that? Well, if he was Rieanna it could easily be done, but Sirius wasn't used to this. He sighed in annoyance with himself, wishing he wouldn't be such a disappointment to his son.  
  
Seth just smiled" Yeah? oh come on ...Im just a 15 year old kid dad" He laughed. He cocked his head and gave his father a pout" What i don't get a hug?" He smiled playfully with a glint in his eyes.  
  
Sirius laughed and stood outside the door, leaning against it, making it so that if Seth tried to open it he'd have to push against his father's weight. "Uh-huh," he said with a grin. "Well, if you expect to get one after that back comment you're sorely mistaken. I just can't let a horrible thing go unpunished." He smirked. "I am your father, after all, and have the right to punish you." He tried not to laugh. This was easily becoming very fun, this father business.  
  
Seth rolled his eyes at the closed door" All i wanted was a hug ...You picked me up like a sack of flour how fair was that!" He faked sniffled" Cant even give me a real hug?" He laid on the guilt trip ..Seth crossed his arms and went over and sat on his bed ....He laid down on the bed with his back facing the door with a smile on his face ...He had a father to joke around with now.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Well, I suppose I'll just give you one right through this door, shall I?" He cocked an eyebrow. The door probably wasn't locked, and he knew that, but that would ruin the whole fun of the joke. He waited for Seth's reply.  
  
Seth rolled his eyes and turned on his back" The doors open! ....open it and walk in Dad" He called to his father behind the door and then yawned ...Rieanna called upstairs when Fera left on business ...she would be back in a couple of days" Sirius dear ...Can you make sure Seth gets to sleep ...its getting late and we have a busy day tomorrow! ....Oh and don't let him fool you either , he a tricky one!" ..Rieanna grinned and walked into there room witch was down stairs ....The two boys rooms where located upstairs right across from each other.  
  
Sirius pretended to look disconcerted. "A fifteen-year-old? Fool ME? HA! That's laughable," he scoffed. "But, Seth, I thought that I was old? I'm afraid that if I open the door myself I'll break my back," he mocked. Yes, he was incorrigible, and he knew it, but that's what everyone seemed to love about him. He smirked as he stood outside his son's room.  
  
Rieanna walked back to the stairs" Sirius! ...Seth stop fooling around and open the damn door! " Seth jumped up from the bed and ran to the door and looked at his father" That's the do or die tone" Rieanna heard what he said and smirked" Good boy Seth ....Don't make fun of your father ...You wouldn't be alive without him!" Seth sighed and rolled his eyes" Sorry dad"  
  
Sirius looked at Rieanna, affronted. "What am I, five?" He pursed his lips, grumbling, "Like I need my girlfriend to tell my son to apologize to me and play nicely, humph!" With a pretend scowl, he once again hoisted his son over his shoulder and headed down the stairs, holding the boy in a tight grip so he wouldn't be able to escape.  
  
Seth yelled" LET ME GO I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" Rieanna sighed and walked into there room and slammed the door shut and Seth said" ut oh ...Mum's made she always slams doors when she's mad"  
  
Sirius sighed and put him down. "I hate having to talk to her when she's mad," he said, casting the door a mournful look. Shuddering, he took a seat at the kitchen table. "What did I do?"  
  
Seth sat down across from him and shrugged" Don't know ...I always do something, guess it was the both of us ...Or it could be Mums way of us to stop messing around .....Or she might be just temper mental today" He thought for a moment" No couldn't be that ...Im out of idea's unless you got her pregnant again" He shrugged with a raised eyebrow" You didn't did you?"   
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Ha ha," he said dryly. "If I did she hasn't told me. I doubt it, though." He thought for a moment. "Maybe it's just having an imp like you for a son, eh?" he grinned, ruffling Seth's hair.  
  
Seth laughed" Ha Ha Dad" He said with a yawn" Well good luck" He nodded towards his parents room and stood up and gave his father a hug" Im going to bed ...I need to unpack some stuff and Harry's coming tomorrow" He grinned and waved as he walked up stairs.  
  
Sirius blinked and watched Seth leave. "Gee, thanks," he yelled after him. "That really shows how much I'm loved!" He shook his head, a hint of a smile on his lips. "And on the first day, too!"  
  
Seth laughed walking up the stairs" You know you love it! and i love you ...Good night dad!" Then Seth's door closed with a click and he walked over to his dresser and started putting his clothes away and put a few things on top of the dresser and changed into his pj's and got into bed ...As soon as Seth's head hit the pillow he was sound sleep. 


	5. The Letter, and the meeting

Thanks for the reviews …This is the next chapter ,my friend helped me with it …I wouldn't have been able to do it without her …So when you review send your thanks to her as well ok? …Im glad you like the story …Seth will be a big part of this story …He will help Harry and his friends and get on the Quidditch team …Hmmm maybe a possible romance ….Im a HH shipper …Seth might end up with Ginny? What do you think? Who should be with Ron?  
  
I DO NOT ….Own Harry Potter but I wish I did ((sighs)) Rieanna and Seth are Mine! Fera's a friend of mine …You will find out more about her later in the story. …This chapter is for my good friend Fera who I couldn't have done this story without ..love ya!  
  
Harry Potter sat on the top of his desk …The desk chair was the on side of the desk with Harry's feet on it …He stared out into the night sky ..Smelling the summer air ..He had his godfather back . Harry couldn't help grinning …He was leaving the Dursleys tomorrow and he would spend his birthday at Hogwarts …Not only that, he would meet Sirius's son, witch he was nervous and excited about ..He couldn't sleep …He toke a large breath and smiled out into the sky …He had already packed for the trip tomorrow …Rieanna Addison sounded like a really nice person who he couldn't wait to meet … Harry could tell she meant a lot to Sirius.  
  
For the past week Harry filled his time going over old books and writing down spell's he could practice when he went back to Hogwarts …He had kept in contact with his friends …He wrote Hermione a lot surprising Harry started to have feelings for her ….Harry had finally gotten the courage to write Ron about it …Well Ron was shocked at first but toke it well enough …Harry had written a letter to Hermione explaining his feelings and asked her out …Harry was worried about messing up the great friendship they had and breaking up the golden trio as they where called …Last night he got that letter back  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Harry I was shocked and trilled at the same time …Oh Harry I feel the same way, your letter made me cry happy tears …Oh I miss you so much I do hope your ok? It's great having Sirius free again ….Im sure you will have a good time at Hogwarts …Oh im so Jealous you get to be there and be able to go to the Library …Harry you should start studying for your newts! …As for my Answer? It's yes I will be your girlfriend Harry Potter! …I cant wait to see you in September! You better write all the time and tell me what your up to! ….Oh and Harry do try and stay out of trouble ok? Oh Happy early Birthday Harry I will send your gift on your birthday !  
  
Love Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled remembering the letter, he read it over and over and over ….Harry jumped down from the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and Quill and ink and started to write Hermione back  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
You worry to much 'Mione' …Can I call you Mione? it's a cute little nick name isn't? You made me so Happy Hermione and of course im ok …It's so great having Sirius back and I get to spend summer and my birthday at Hogwarts …Yes I will study for my Newts wile im there Hermione never worry ..I have been going over all of my old books and have a few things I want to test out when I get there …I will write you every chance I get …And Ron of course he wants to hear about Sirius son ..Sirius wrote me and said he Seth plays Quidditch of course Ron's going to like him …I wonder if he's going to be in Gryffindor …Both of his parents where …Who knows …Im going to bed now Mione …Good night and sweet dreams  
  
Love Harry.  
  
Harry tired the letter onto Hedwig's leg and she flew off into the night ..Harry sighed happily and toke off his shirt and got into the small old bed he was starting to out grow  
  
Harry had a growth spurt and now reached 6 foot now …He started to fill out in his chest and arms as well …He was looking very good he wasn't small and skinny any more. The now tall handsome Harry Potter for once in his life was happy and he loved it …He couldn't wait until tomorrow.  
  
Harry woke up early that morning slamming her fist on his bedroom door" Get up you! …Where leaving I don't want to be around those freaks coming to get you soon …So so so Hurry up! She huffed and walked away ..Harry shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom taking a fast shower and running back into his room with a towel around his waist ..He dug out the good clothes he had gotten for himself when Tonks toke him shopping …He need new clothes since he outgrew all of his …He put a pair of Kaki shorts and a black long sleeve shirt ..and put on his new sneakers …Harry stuffed his other good and new clothes into his bag he was carrying …His trunk was full and he needed a new one …The bag he was carrying was rather large …He had gotten a small cd player and some cd's Tonks charmed them so they would work at Hogwarts and wouldn't need batteries   
  
He lugged his trunk downstairs with the bag over his shoulder and once he got to the bottom of the stairs he walked into the living room to find …His Aunt and Uncle and Cousin hiding in the kitchen because Sirius Black , and Remus Lupin where standing near the fire …  
  
Harry's eyes widened and yelled" Sirius!" Sirius turned his head and grinned at his Godson ..Harry had to make sure they where who they looked   
  
like" What form does my Patrouns take?" Remus ginned" A stag …Other wise known as Prongs" Harry grinned   
  
and looked at Sirius" In third year when was the first time you saw me?" Sirius smirked" The Alley before you got into the night buss I was Padfoot …I scared you and you fell and accidentally called the night buss" Sirius said …Harry had tears in his eyes and ran towards Sirius and hugged him tightly   
  
…Sirius hugged him back …Remus went over and grabbed Harry's bags and looked at the fire place" It's hooked to Dumbledore's office" Harry nodded and grabbed some floo powder and got into the first place " Dumbledores office Hogwarts!" The fire engulfed him and the next thing he knew he was flung onto the floor in Dumbledores office   
  
..Harry stood up and grinned as he dusted himself off …Sirius came next with Harry's trunk and Remus with his bag …Sirius grinned" Come on Harry let's show you where your staying for the summer. Harry nodded and grinned  
  
…Dumbledore sat behind his desk his eyes twinkling and Harry smiled at the old headmaster" Hello professor Dumbledore" Albus smiled" Hello Harry …Have a good summer …Im sure you'll keep yourself busy" He smiled and handed him two letters" One is your Hogwarts letter and the other is owls " Harry grinned" Thanks professor"" No problem Harry" With that Sirius and Remus toke Harry to Sirius and Rieanna's place …  
  
Harry walked into the main room and looked around" Wow this place is great" Sirius grinned" Come on your room is up stairs" Sirius and Remus toke Harry's stuff up to Harry's room ..Harry walked in and gapped" Wow this is really my room!?" Remus and Sirius laughed" Of course Seth is right across from you …He's probably still sleeping …Why don't you get unpacked and come down for breakfast when your done ok?"   
  
Harry nodded and gave Remus and Sirius a hug before he went to unpack …He put his clothes into his dresser and Placed his books on the desk and put his ink quills and such in the desk draws and Left a few things into his trunk ..He toke out his FIRE BOLT broom and put it on top of his dresser and put his showering kit and his cleaning stuff into the top dresser drawer and headed down stairs.  
  
Harry came down the stairs and into the common room …He could smell of food being cooked in the Kitchen …He smiled when he heard" Sirius it's not done yet stop picking at it!" That has to be Rieanna Harry thought then he heard Remus laugh and a slapping sound with Sirius laughing …It was good to hear him laughing again …Harry headed into the kitchen and greeted with three big smiles  
  
Rieanna looked at him as he walked in and Sirius grinned" Harry this is Rieanna," Rieanna smiled" It's nice to see you again Harry , you where very young the last time I saw you" Harry couldn't help but smile  
  
Remus grinned" Come on Harry sit down breakfast is almost ready" Harry nodded and sat down, there was two seats left one for him and one for Seth  
  
You could hear movement coming from the stairs and Rieanna said" Seth is finally up ….Seth! Breakfast is almost ready!" You could hear Seth yelling" Coming Mum!" Seth ran into the Kitchen and saw Harry and grinned …he sat down beside him and said  
  
" Morning Harry its nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully Seth's cheerful mood was catching , Harry hadn't felt this good in a long time " Morning Seth its nice to meet you to" Seth grinned , the two where becoming fast friends during breakfast …After everyone was finished Seth pulled Harry up to his room and closed the door   
  
Harry was shocked for a moment but with Seth grinning like that, he didn't mind" So Harry tell me about Hogwarts?" For the next two hours the two talked about Harry's friends, enemy's , about Gryffindor Slytherin and the people who to watch out for and who he could trust …Seth even agreed to help Harry with the DA …Then came talk about Girlfriends , witch had Harry a few shades of red after he talked about his feelings for his new girlfriend Hermione.  
  
After that Rieanna called for the boys to get ready they where going to Diagon alley soon.  
  
(( Next chapter more will be reviled about Rieanna and Seth …Pay attention to the clues I leave….Seth will take on a large role as the story goes on? ….Seth and Harry became fast friends because he's like Sirius in a lot of ways …Seth as that personality…He's a lot like Harry as well …You'll see)) 


End file.
